Before the Dawn
by Warriorcat890
Summary: What if Edward let James's venom spread? What if Bella became a vampire before she fell in love with Jacob? What if she woke up, not remembering a single thing? Will she ever remember loving Edward? Will Edward help her fall in love with him all over again? And how will Bella react when confronted with an offer from the Volturi? Edward/Bella. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue: Fire

_Before the Dawn - Prologue_

What if Edward allowed James's venom to spread? What if Bella _did_ become a vampire at the end of Twilight? What if she never fell in love with Jacob? What if she lost her memories of her human life? What if she forgot about loving Edward? And what would she decide if the Volturi confronted her with the offer to join them? With the promise of being able to feed from humans all she wanted, will she choose the life of a traditional vampire, or fall in love with Edward again? Can Edward save her? And is she really being saved at all?

This is a new story I'm writing along with my others. I know that some of you never thought you would ever see the day where I wrote an Edward & Bella fanfiction and, to be honest, I never thought so either. But I always wondered what would happen if Bella did change at the end of Twilight, and what would happen if she woke up not remembering anything about her human life. I thought I would take my own little spin at it. OF COURSE the Volturi play a large part as they always do in my stories because they are JUST TOO AWESOME! :) And Carlisle is always a major character too. :)

The point of view will most likely alternate from Edward to Bella with a few random perspectives in the middle like maybe an Alice one here or there, or Aro's, or something like that.

I don't own Twilight. SM does.

* * *

**Prologue – Fire**

***Bella POV***

Fire ravaged my body. It honestly felt like I was burning alive. Was I dead? Was I in hell? I didn't know why I would be there of all places, I can't remember doing anything wrong. In fact, I couldn't remember anything. I could focus on nothing but the burning pain.

I seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness. Every now and then, I would hear people talking. They sounded so distressed. They were shouting at each other; screaming. Why were they so upset? Why were they yelling? Didn't they see that my body was engulfed in flames? Surely someone would see and get a fire extinguisher! Or, was that the point? Were they the ones that soaked me in gasoline and lit me up like a beacon?

"Water!" I tried to scream, but my scream got trapped in my throat by a lump. I think I let out a groan, but I could barely tell. _Please,_ I silently begged. _Please… someone… help me._

My eyes fluttered open, and my vision was as if I was wearing glasses with red lenses, like I was trying to see something in 3D but minus the blue. Everything was blurred. I could make out three shapes leaned around me. I saw flames on the other side of the room, blazing up toward the ceiling.

"We need to get her out of here!" a man at my side shouted. "The fire will reach her if we don't!"

_No!_ I wanted to scream. _I am on fire! Make it go away! Please! Please, I'm begging you! Make it stop!_

I felt my body be lifted from the floor. The next thing I knew, I was gazing into the eyes of a young man with mussed hair. "Hang on, Bella," he shouted, his voice laced with fear and pain.

Why was the man so upset? I was on fire! He should be trying to save me, not telling me to hang on! Were fire trucks coming or something? Were they going to blast me with ice-cold water? At the moment, getting battered around by a pressure hose seemed divine.

I heard the sirens of police cars wailing outside and then, I slipped away into the blackness again. Even in my unconsciousness, the pain did not cease. Weren't you supposed to pass out if the pain was too severe and you wouldn't feel it anymore? Why was it still invading my body without rest? It made no sense. I didn't understand it! If I was on fire, I should have been a pile of ashes by now! What was happening to me?!

The pain only got worse as time went on. However, it would begin to concentrate on different areas, starting at my feet and working its way up. It seemed to skip my chest entirely and go to my brain. My thoughts, which had slurred together began to become more definite. I could clearly think now, but no thoughts seemed to come; only confusion. Where was I? What was happening?

Finally, the pain focused directly on my chest; on my heart. This was the most painful heart. Have you ever eaten something way too hot and have it burn your esophagus on the way down and then have it settle right in the middle of your chest? Well that was how it felt, only try making it a thousand times more painful.

At last, the pain stopped. I heard the faint beating of a drum begin to fade until it disappeared completely. My body was still, and the pain completely gone now. There was no trace of any of the fire, but I didn't dare move in fear of causing it to start up again.

"Her heart has stopped," a man's voice sounded to my left. I was astounded at how clearly I could hear his husky whisper. I didn't recognize the voice though. His scent was unfamiliar too… Wait, what? I could i_smell_/i this man… and there was another with him. I could hear the rustle of his clothes as he shifted his weight.

"The change must be over," he murmured just as soft.

A warm, smooth hand touched mine. "Bella, love?" the first man asked quietly.

Bella? Who was Bella? Was that… was that me? What was my name…? It was strange—I couldn't remember my name, or anything that had happened before this.

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to see the man who held my hand. His bronze hair was styled messily upward with hair gel, and his face was unnaturally perfect. His eyes were a soft, topaz color… almost like liquid gold. The man next to him looked very similar, but he wore a doctor's coat and had short blond hair curled back over his head in a styled look. He, too, had the golden eyes.

"Bella?" the first man asked again. "Say something sweetheart!"

Was I Bella? I had to be. He was looking at me after all. But I didn't know this man. I didn't know either of them, and it frightened me. My body seemed to control itself. I jumped up with surprising speed and tackled the bronze-haired man to the ground with a snarl. I looked directly into his golden eyes, a new fire raging through me—a fire composed of boiling fury. "Who are you?! What have you done to me?!"

* * *

A/N: Do like this story so far? Leave a review and let me know! Do you want me continue this? Leave a review and tell me so! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more stories like this one, click on my username to see more!


	2. Chapter 1: Vampire

_Before the Dawn - Chapter 1_

Okay, so Bella has lost her memory and is now living at the Cullen house trying to figure out exactly what is going on.

Bella's personality is going to be a lot different than how it was in the books and movies. She doesn't remember anything from her human life, and her character is basically a blank slate. She's going to have a lot more common sense and, like Jasper pointed out, she can't be "dazzled" by Edward's good looks anymore. She's not that easy to win over. Then of course the prospect of living with the most powerful vampire coven in existence and getting a diet of human blood may just be enough to keep her away from the Cullens.

* * *

**Chapter One – Vampire**

***Bella POV***

The man looked up at me with a look of pure shock on his face. "Bella, it's me!" he said, sounding more confused than anything else. "It's me! It's Edward, darling."

I growled and slammed his head into the wooden floor. "I don't know you!" I screamed, locking both hands around his throat. "Now tell me: What did you do to me?! What did you turn me into!?"

The man—Edward—looked up at me, apparently too stunned to speak. "You are a vampire," the blond man behind me said.

I let out growl, and whipped around to face him. The man raised his hands. "You do not need to fear me, Bella," he whispered gently. His voice had a soothing ring to it. Just the way his compassionate golden eyes gazed at me gave me a feeling of security. He made me feel safe. Why, I don't know, but it did.

"Who are you?" I demanded with a little less growl in my voice than before.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch of the Cullen coven, and a doctor at Forks hospital. Your father and I are good friends, Bella. You must remember me?" he asked, giving me a hopeful look.

"My father?" I asked aloud with a sense of idiocy in my tone. Where was my father? _Who_ was my father? Why couldn't I remember?

"Do you remember Charlie?" Carlisle inquired.

"No," I breathed.

"Do you remember either of us?" he asked, shooting a glance at Edward who still lay on the ground at my feet.

"No… I don't," I said, looking down at Edward. The look on his face seemed to make an unknown fury inside me blaze. "Why did you change me into this?!" I roared, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him into the air. "Why did you make me a monster!? Why?!"

Edward just stared down at me with that same dumb look of shock.

I let out a lion-worthy roar. "_Tell me why, dammit!_" I screeched, tossing him toward the side of the room. To my surprise, he broke right through it and landed somewhere in the other room.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs, and in moments, the room was full of more creatures I didn't know. I snarled, and crouched into a predatory stance, looking around at all the people—the vampires—around me. A small, brown-haired girl came toward me slowly. "Bella?" she asked in her high-pitched voice. She was short with spikey brown hair and reminded me of a pixie. She looked fragile and delicate, but I could see by the way she held herself that she was far from it.

"Alice, get back!" a blond-haired man hissed from the body of the group. His hair was longer than Carlisle's and he was covered in scars. He looked terrifying.

Letting out another growl, I backed up as far as I could until my back hit the wall. Now, knowing that I was trapped here with all my exits blocked off, I began to be fearful. "Stay… stay away from me!" I tried to hiss, but it ended up coming out in a whimper.

"Stay back," Carlisle said authoritatively as a woman with caramel-colored hair stepped toward me. Like all the other creatures in the room, she was beautiful, but her face was kinder than the others. Her golden eyes gazed at me with a look of sympathy as she halted at Carlisle's command. "She doesn't remember us. She doesn't remember anything about her human life."

"We won't hurt you," caramel-hair tried to soothe. She had a way of calming me down. Still, my instincts told me not to trust them.

"Stay away from me," I whimpered.

"Everyone, apart Carlisle and Edward, needs to leave," the scarred man said. "She's a newborn and a very unstable one at that."

I growled, hearing the man's words. Who was he to declare me unstable?! I felt great, and I figured that I could easily kick his ass if need be. The next moment, fear shot through me, silencing me. The blond man shot me a deadly glare, causing me to retreat to the corner.

"What are you doing to her Jasper?!" the man called Edward hissed, emerging from the hole in the wall. His entire being was covered in debris and dust coated his hair and face. Despite his comical appearance, his jaw was set and face hard. "Leave her alone!"

"She needs to be controlled, Edward," Jasper stated simply. "She's uncontrollable and could easily go for any of our throats."

"I'll be good!" I choked out, still fearful of all of the strangers. "I promise. I won't hurt anyone!" I whimpered, curling up into the fetal position. There was fear, anger, and just plain confusion rushing through me. I didn't understand anything that was happening. I didn't understand and I didn't know these people, and it terrified me.

I heard footsteps approach me, and I did nothing, cowering in the corner like a fool. "Bella…" Edward whispered. "Bella, it's okay darling. We won't hurt you either. We love you, Bella. You're a part of the family. You're my girlfriend… well you're more than that really. You're my reason to be… alive if that's what I am. I need you Bella… Please remember me."

Risking a look at Edward, I saw the pure look of pain on his face. For some reason, it upset me to see him in so much pain. "I don't remember you," I told him simply. "And I don't believe you. Why should I?"

Edward sighed. "I suppose you are right… Please, come with us, Bella. Carlisle and I will tell you about your past and try to help you remember," he said, stretching his hand out toward me.

I growled at it. It was too close to me. My body urged to lunge at it and make him regret his closeness to me. Something held me back, though.

"We'll also give you something to make your throat stop hurting," Carlisle added.

It was then that I became aware of the searing, burning pain in my throat. It was like the seemingly endless pain I felt during… during what? My transformation into a vampire? Was that it? I didn't know, but I knew that this pain wouldn't go away no matter how many times I swallowed. It was as if I had an aching, scratching sore throat that wouldn't go away, only ten times as worse as the norm. I belonged in a hospital, or maybe better yet, a mental institution. "My throat is on fire," I mumbled. Speaking suddenly became very difficult as my brain finally began to receive the signals from my throat that it was being burned with a white-hot branding iron.

"I know, Bella," Edward whispered, his voice trying to be soothing, but he was failing horribly. Nothing about his voice soothed me. It just set my teeth on edge. _He_ did this to me! He made my throat burn like hell! He destroyed my entire life! I mean, sure I couldn't remember that life, but he destroyed it none the less.

"This is your fault!" I hissed, glaring at him. "You made me be this… this… freaking monster!"

Edward physically flinched at my words. It gave me a strange, grim satisfaction. "I… I'm sorry, Bella. James bit you… and Alice said she would see you become one of us eventually—"

"Edward she doesn't even know what you're talking about," the blond-man who had frightened me so terribly cut him off with a growl. With the sound of his voice, another jolt of fear shot through me. My heart should have been pounding, but it wasn't. Was there no blood in my veins anymore? I was a vampire. I should have been filled with it… Right? And… when they said they would give me something to make my throat stop hurting… Did that mean…?

"Edward, Jasper," Carlisle said, looking from Edward to the blond man. "You keep Bella here for now. I'll go get her a cup of blood so she might calm down a bit more. That always seems to help newborns."

"You should know," Edward muttered. "You've dealt with four of them."

Carlisle gave him a grim smile before darting out of view. His sudden burst of speed made me gasp. Edward and the blond man—Jasper—looked at me. I looked away, feeling sheepish. Can they blame me for being surprised? It's not every day some man darts away with super speed. Were these vampires or super heroes and was this Carlisle like the Flash or something? Or were they super villains? Villains seemed more likely in my mind.

I sighed, making the fires in my throat flare, and took a step toward the two men. Jasper let out a growl. "Stay where you are, newborn!" he hissed.

"Jazz!" Edward snarled. "Leave her alone!"

"She's a newborn, Edward. She's capable of anything! She threw you through a wall not three minutes ago! Right now, she's like a powder keg—the smallest spark will make her explode. And her not remembering any of us makes the situation even more volatile," Jasper pointed out. There was a harsh, commanding bark in his voice. He sounded as if he was an army officer reminding a soldier of his place only in a much quieter voice.

Downstairs, I could hear the anxious whispers of three women, and the loud, booming voice of a man. I ignored Edward and Jasper and listened to the women downstairs, focusing on their voices.

"_What do you think happened?_" one asked. I recognized her voice; she was the woman with the caramel hair.

"_Perhaps it was the venom itself… I couldn't remember anything of my human life after my change, either,_" the girl… I think her name was Alice replied. Was this… normal then?

Someone sniffed indignantly. "_Hmph! Well, I think she deserved it! She was the one who hung around with vampires in the first place. If she had just let the topic rest—_"

"_Then Edward would have been miserable. You know he loves her more than anything, Rosalie,_" Alice told her.

Edward… Edward loved me? Was that why he was acting so strange? My eyes shot to Edward for a moment. He was… somewhat cute I suppose. Like all of the other people I had met that day, he was flawlessly good-looking. Still, Carlisle and Jasper were just as handsome as he was. I didn't see anything special about him really. In fact, at the moment, he seemed like a pessimistic stick in the mud.

More importantly of what stood out in that conversation: Why the fuck was I hanging out with vampires in my human life? Perhaps I i_did_/i belong in some mental institution! What was wrong with me? It was as if I was asking to get into this!

"_Edward is probably heartbroken Bella doesn't remember him,_" the caramel-haired woman said suddenly. "_I know he didn't want her to be changed, but I know that, if the day did come, he would want them to have a long, happy life together. And now they might not even have that._"

I couldn't stop the rush of sympathy that rose in my heart, but my brain quickly shoved it out; it was going to be much more stubborn than that. I was not about to let these women guilt me into taking this creep back! My gaze once again landed on Edward, but this time, I was glaring. This dude was not going to control my fate. I wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him _own_ me.

Downstairs, I heard the hard shoes of Carlisle on the floor as he walked. He opened a door—it sounded like it was a refrigerator he had opened. A delicious scent hit my nose, and my eyes widened. The scent was so alluring… so powerful… so captivating. I needed to know what that scent was. Carlisle continued to walk, this time away from the refrigerator, the delicious scent getting stronger and stronger. I heard him place what sounded like a Styrofoam cup on a counter and something plastic was ripped open. The scent increased ten-fold. I gasped as a thick, congealing slid out of the plastic and into the cup.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. With a snarl, I shoved past the blond vampire and bolted down the stairs. I ran straight past the women, ignoring their gasps. My breathing was heavy, and something—definitely not blood—was roaring in my ears. I could focus on nothing but that scents. The shouts of the people around me all blurred together to make up unintelligible background noise.

Carlisle was watching me the moment I entered the room. His face was calm, and simply offered me a cup filled to the brim with a crimson liquid. I let out an animalistic snarl before snatching it from him and downing it right there before him.

The feeling of this liquid sliding down my throat was divine. I had never imagined anything could ever feel so good. The fire was extinguished and I was free. I felt, calmer; more civil. I didn't feel so exotic and feral any longer. I looked up at Carlisle, expecting him to be frightened or disgusted by my animalistic behavior, but he wasn't. I was just looking at me with kind, golden eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, handing the cup to him again.

Carlisle just smiled gently. "That's perfectly fine, Isabella. It is difficult for all newborns when they get the scent of blood."

"Newborns… you mean like new vampires?" I asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

He nodded. "Yes. Any vampire who has spent less than a year as a vampire is considered a newborn. However, they aren't truly out of their wild, uncontrollable stage for about a good decade. Some have no problem and get over the side-effects immediately and can go on as a normal vampires, others take the entire decade to calm down. Their first year, though, it when they are most unpredictable."

I listened to him and found myself able to remember every word he said. "So… I'll be like this for a year?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of being so wild and feral, but I suppose that I didn't exactly have a choice.

Carlisle nodded. "Most likely," he replied. "It will pass though." He turned and began to clean up the cup and plastic container that had held the blood.

I sighed. "I can't remember anything… Did… did I love Edward?" I asked him quietly.

He froze and sighed. Slowly, he turned toward me, his golden eyes troubled and upset. "Yes, Bella," he murmured finally. "You did love Edward, and he loved you very much."

I looked down. "I… I can't force myself to love a man I can't remember," I whispered. "Even if I did love him once upon a time."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand… We can only hope that you will learn to love him again."

I felt lost. What was I supposed to do? Stay here and get to know Edward and see if I just magically fall in love with him again? I had nowhere to go if I didn't stay here, so it wasn't as if I had a choice. "What do you think I should do?"

Carlisle looked down to the floor, before returning his gaze to me. "I cannot make the decision for you, Bella. But I think that you should at least try to stay here and remember us. You were a part of our family."  
What possessed me to believe him, I don't know. This whole idea seemed ludicrous, but I had to go along with it. What other option did I have? "Okay… I'll stay."

* * *

***Edward POV***

Bella had agreed to stay. That lifted some of the weight off my heart. I cannot begin to explain the dread and pain I felt when I found out she didn't remember me. The rage, the pain, and the confusion in her eyes broke my heart. My Bella—my love, my life, my reason for existence—couldn't remember me. Would she ever regain the memories of all the moments we'd shared? Would she ever even come to love me again?

Jasper and I went down the stairs to the living room where the rest of the family was gathered. I was still angry with Jasper for the way he treated Bella. I knew that he had experience with newborns and he knew how they thought and how they functioned, but this wasn't some random kid someone had picked up off the streets and changed to be in an army. This was Bella. My Bella. He had no right to treat her the way he did.

Bella stood in the center of the family as they each reintroduced themselves to her. I quickly examined their thoughts, trying to figure out what they all thought of this tragedy.

_Poor child,_ Carlisle thought gently.

_The poor thing must be absolutely frightened!_ Esme's concerned thoughts sounded as she took her husband's hand.

_If she goes for Alice, I'll make her regret it,_ Jasper thought, making me growl. Jasper was thinking of all possible situations were Bella could make a move on Alice, and he was figuring out where he would stop her in each one. I longed to punch him right in the face.

_God, I wish Jasper would just calm down,_ Alice thought. _He's probably so worried! Oh, and poor Bella! This is so horrible. I wish I could see her future, but I can only see so far… I can't even tell if she'll get back with Edward!_

_Ugh, I wish she would have just stayed out of our lives!_ Rosalie thought indignantly. _That human has been nothing but trouble and now she's breaking my brother's heart. __Hmph! Serves him right for bringing her here in the first place!_ I growled at Rosalie's thoughts. It was typical of her to think that way of Bella, but Bella did nothing wrong. Rosalie was just pissed that she was a vampire and Bella was human. She was jealous of Bella, and hated the decision she made. This whole affair just gave Rosalie more reason to dislike her.

_Damn, Edward,_ Emmett thought. He was standing somewhat away from the others, looking at me. _This is cold, man._

I gazed back at my brother. No one had a better brother than I did. Emmett, as vulgar and perverted as he was, was one of the most loyal people I had ever met. I knew that he had my back no matter what and I could always depend on him for anything. I nodded silently and looked back to Bella. Suddenly, her crimson eyes met mine. The moment our eyes locked, I thought I saw recognition flash in her eyes. Did she finally recognize me? Did she finally remember me?

It was wishful thinking.

Bella looked away toward Emmett. "And you are?" she asked.

Emmett shifted his weight to one side. "Emmett," he answered stiffly. I could see the confusion on his face. _She's hurting my brother, but she's still my sister… I shouldn't be like this… but I can't help what I feel!_ Emmett thought restlessly. I looked to my brother sadly. I knew he had to feel torn. He felt anger towards Bella for hurting me, but sympathy because he cared about her and it really wasn't her fault. I still appreciated his concern.

Bella nodded. "Hi."

"Edward, why don't you show Bella to the room she'll be staying in?" Carlisle suggested from his place next to Esme. His eyes then rested on Bella and saw her determined look of anger. "Or at least where she'll be unless if she decides to leave."

The thought of Bella leaving broke my heart. My life had been a moonless, starless night before Bella entered it. I would wander around aimlessly, condemning myself for being the monster I didn't choose to become. I was lost, alone, and just… needed someone to be with. Then Bella came—she shot across my sky like a meteorite. The sun was suddenly rising in my endless night. Dawn had finally come, bright, vibrant, and wonderful. Every moment I spent with her was heaven, every moment I spend apart from her was hell. She was my love, my life, my reason for existence… Now… now I might lose her.

I nodded and motioned for Bella to follow me as I darted up the stairs. I heard her following me at the same speed. "You can stay here," I told her, walking into my room. "I hope you don't mind the clutter."

Bella walked in before me so I couldn't see her expression as she gazed around at my room. One wall was just the same, bland, white walls you would find in a normal house. A large, mahogany bookshelf took up most of the wall full of books and CDs. An expensive stereo system was also set up, the music protruding out form the case slightly. The other half of the room was all glass. You could see directly out into the rainy forests of Washington. My sorry looking bed was on that wall. It was actually more of a couch than anything. Books were stacked in piles on the delicate white leather. Journals, CD cases, and more books were scattered across the floor carelessly. There was only one clear path through the clutter to a sliding glass door on the opposite side of the room that was a direct path to the forest.

"You… have a lot of books," Bella observed, looking around the room. Bella had always had a poker face, but it had gotten even more unreadable now that she had seemed to go through a personality change. I honestly had no idea if she loved it or hated it. "I think… I think I liked books," she said suddenly, kneeling down to pick up one of my journals. "I… I can't remember."

"Well, that's a journal actually," I told her. Before she could open it, I flashed over and grabbed it out of her hands.

She shot me an angry, almost offended look before turning away from me. "Can I touch _anything_ in this damn room, or is it all off limits?" she growled.

Sighing, I motioned to the bookshelf. "You can touch anything you want, except my journals." All of my journals before I met Bella were full of dull, brooding things. All I wrote about was that I was damned and destined to rot in hell for eternity. Every single one, even the ones I kept after I met Bella were full of self-loathing bullshit. If I had any chance of making her fall in love with me again, having her read those journals was _not_ the answer.

Bella went over to the bookshelf and went looking through the CDs. "You have so much music," she said, her eyes raking over the various artists and albums. "What are you listening to now?" she inquired. Before I could answer, she went to the stereo system and pressed play.

The familiar, soothing melody of Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy began to sound from the speakers. "Who is it?" Bella asked, not looking at me.

"It's Debussy," I told her quietly. "I… I like that song in particular. It's Clair de Lune."

She nodded. "I remember the melody," she whispered, running her slender fingers along the stereo. "I've heard it somewhere… before."

"I've played it here," I told her. "We've danced to it. You said that your mother used to play it, or try to, on her piano."

"My mother…" Bella murmured as if the notion was something new to her. She looked down at the clean, white carpet. I could tell that she was deep in thought. She had to be so scared and confused. I would have given anything to see what was going on inside her mind at that moment. I only wanted to help her.

I wanted to go to her. I wanted to pull her into my arms and reassure her that everything would be alright. I lifted a foot, preparing to go, when Carlisle's voice, or his mind stopped me.

_Edward, can you come down, please? It would probably be best if you left Bella to her thoughts for now. Plus, I think we need to talk._ He was right; he almost always was.

"I'm going to go downstairs for a bit," I told her. "Call if you need anything."

Bella looked at me, her crimson eyes seeming almost curious. They weren't as cynical and furious as they were minutes before; I was glad for that. Nevertheless, I knew that Jasper was right: she could snap at any moment and turn on me. Still, as I gazed at her standing by my stereo, and I had a hard time believing it. She seemed so innocent and fragile, but I knew she was far from it. She wasn't a human anymore. "Okay."

I turned around and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

***Bella POV***

The moment the fool was gone, I darted over to the sliding door. As soon as I began to slide it open, something stopped me. I know that I had told Carlisle that I would stay, but I just didn't feel… right here. My feet were itchy to get moving. I needed to leave. I wanted to go. But where exactly was I planning to go? I didn't really know anything about what I was. If I left, I wouldn't have anyone to teach me the basics. "I need a game plan," I murmured softly, hoping the other vampires couldn't hear me.

Turning around, I began rummaging around Edward's room, searching for a piece of paper. Even though my mind felt more sophisticated now—I could think of more than one thing at a time—I still thought it would be easier to sort out my priorities by writing them down. It wasn't long before I found a spiral notebook stashed under his couch. Opening to the first page, I saw, to my delight, that there were no words written in it yet. It didn't take long to find a pen, and I began writing.

_**1. Learn their ways.**_

_**2. Learn how to fight**_

_**3. Escape; kill those who get in my way**_

_**4.**_

What would I do after I escaped? Where would I go?

"_She WILL REMEMBER US!_" I heard someone shout from downstairs. I nearly jumped out of my skin hearing the acid in their voice. It wasn't long before I realized that it was Edward speaking. Gosh, who had I fell in love with? I had been too absorbed in my list that I hadn't been paying attention to the discussion going on downstairs.

"_Edward, she'll hear you!_" the caramel-haired woman, Esme pointed out. Even now, her voice was laced with kindness.

"_Rosalie is right, Edward,_" Carlisle spoke. "_Bella may not ever remember us. We need to… be prepared for that possibility. Do you think she'll want to stay in here in a house full of strangers?_"

Edward's breathing got exceptionally loud. It sounded as if he was trembling with anger. I could even imagine him doing it. "_SHE WILL REMEMBER US! And if she doesn't, I WILL MAKE HER love me again! I know Bella is in there somewhere! She can be salvaged one way or another!_"

His words made me shudder. Make me love him? Was this guy insane? Just because he and I might've had a thing going on before he turned me into a blood-sucking parasite doesn't mean that he can _make_ me love him again! In fact, at the moment, life without him seemed pretty damn appealing!

"_Edward, by saying this, you're only making her more and more determined to resist you! She's not human anymore—she can't be dazzled by your good looks. The spark that rekindles your flame is going to have to be much greater. She's going to have to really love you,_" the scarred man who had terrified me before said.

"_She DID really love me before!_" Edward shouted. No, shout is an understatement. This guy fucking roared it.

"_You can't MAKE her love you, Edward!_" the pixie-like woman named Alice pointed out. "_This has changed everything! This wasn't supposed to happen like this… I know I said that I've seen her as one of us, but this couldn't have been the way it was meant to happen!_"

There was silence for a long moment before I heard a crash. More shouting and yelling came from the vampires downstairs, mainly Edward. "_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN, ALICE?!_" Edward screeched.

"_I didn't know it would happen! I only found out after you took her upstairs!_" Alice screamed back.

"_Wait, you know Bella won't regain her memory?!_" the muscular dude named Emmett demanded.

"_No! I saw Bella with red eyes in a black cloak… She… she was standing next to Aro. I didn't know what to make of it!_" Alice defended herself.

"_What did you think it meant?!_" Edward shrieked. "_What else COULD it mean?!_"

I listened to their conversation with wide eyes. Who was this Aro and why was Edward so upset about it? Alice… saw me standing with Aro… but… what did that even mean?! I didn't know who Aro was… then again I might have… I mean, it wasn't like I could remember if I did or not. It sounded like Alice saw what I _would_ become.

"_Alice's vision was clear, then,_" Carlisle said simply. "_Bella will join the Volturi._"

"_Her visions can change!_" Edward snarled violently.

"_Only if you can convince her to love you again… And… with the way things are going as of late… I don't think you will,_" Alice murmured.

The next thing I heard was a door slam and the eerie silence that followed.

* * *

A/N: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more! :D


End file.
